Fancharacters/Main Page
Welcome to the A Fan Characters Chat Room You guys, you need to leave the stuff alone on here. I am the creator of the Wikia, whether I come into the chat room or not. Now, unless you are Lezzex or myself, DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT MESS WITH STUFF ON HERE. If I must, I will report and or ban you. Now, knock it off. If you need to contact me, ask Lezzex or Momo about how to. Thanks! ~savingCapricious, Erise~ ::::::: THIS CHAT ROOM IS FOR ALL CHARACTERS. TROLL, HUMAN, WHATEVER. ALL ARE WELCOME In this page we will give you a list of rules, a Brief tutorial on how to use OOC speech and the "/me" command, a map of the home you arrive into the roleplay in, and a map of the surrounding area featuring important areas. ATTENTION ALL REGULARS. STOP TRYING TO KILL/KILLING LEZZEX FOR BREAKING UP WITH TELISA. THIS IS A 1 WARNING BEFORE KICK OFFENSE THE ABOVE RULE IS TEMPORARY. BUT ANYONE WHO TRIES TO KILL LEZZEX RIGHT NOW WHO IS A REGULAR WILL GET KICKED. To use OOC speech in the memo use the double parenthesis: (( <--- Use these parenthesis to chat O(ut) O(f) C(haracter). Starting and ending with the parenthesis, This turns off your quirks also ---> )) Use the /me command to do actions Lets say you want to squawk like an imbicile and shit on a desk You would type /me Squawks like an imbicile and shits on a desk To get the result of that grey text you will see people use. Looking like this: " -- CURRENT ungodlyAgony CUA squawks like an imbicile and shits on a desk. -- " 'RULES:' #Dont Spam ( Zero tolerance for this rule, You get 2 warnings before permaban. You will get kicked after your first warning. ) #Dont be unnecesarily RUDE or DISRESPECTFUL. #No Metagaming (Dont use your knowledge Out Of Character while youre In Character ) #No God Modding (Dont be that asshole whos like "You cant hit me because im invincable and nobody can touch me") #No Going Trickster Without a Trigger #You are limited to 3 and only 3 profiles on the memo at once. #After a week or so of being regular and you want a bio page, ask an OP, they wil ltell you whether or not you can make one. If there are no OPs ask ungodlyAgony #No coming to the memo just to be an asshole and fuck with people on the memo. If youre going to come to the memo, come to role play. Not to be Captain Douchebag. #Trickster Trigger is not something you just automatically fucking have. You cannot have the trigger on your person and youre not going to just randomly happen to fucking find it just because. Tricksters are limited to Trickster Tuesday. Exceptions: Jawn, tricksterTavros. #Be reasonable with your characters they don't all have to be special snowflake mutant bloods or some sort of generic mary sue, make them at least half decent 'ADMINS': The current OP's on the memo are as listed (If this changes please contact me on: pesterchum - ungodlyAgony, OR Email - ungodlyAgony@yahoo.com. ) OPs: *testyAlchemist *ungodlyAgony *tricksterJohn *civilFauna *aquaticAlbino *mysteriousRunt *mysteriousSister 'MAPS:' AREA MAP: Sadly it looks like you cannot read the markers. But the purple looking spot in the upper right by the shoreline is the residence of ungodlyAgony The Mint colored Spot in the clearing between the two forests is residence to testyAlchemist There is the Shore, Located in the north of the area. Two forests. Seperated by a clearing, and in the forest on to the east of Lezzex's Hive is where The Lake is located. The lake is actually a fairly popular hang out spot for regulars. It is also formerly the home of cuddlesFishes, another regular who as of right now does not yet have a bio page. UA's Hive: Floor 1: Includes the Kitchen, workshop, and the Living room. The Hive enters into the Living Rooom of the Hive. LIVING ROOM: By the stairs is where the main part of the room is. There are 2 couches, a coffee table an a lounge chair. The area these are in is slightly indendted into the floor. There is also an unmarked closet to the left of the larger portion of stairs that holds various laptops and computer towers. WORKSHOP: In the workshop there is.. Well.. A workshop. The room is clutterd with abundant amounts of various electronic peices. In the workshop there is also another closet with various broken down laptops and computer towers. And another closet with various broken swords, unfinished swords, and sword peices. KITCHEN: Just your standard kitchen. Fridge, counters, sink, and a stove. FLOOR 2: There isnt really much to this floor. Just the 4 bedrooms of the house Currently occupied guest rooms: # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY TA's Hive: Floor 1: The first floor of Lezzex's Hive includes: • Lezzex's Room -In Lezzex's Room there is his Recouperacoon and a TV • Bathroom • Living Room: -In the Living Room there are 2 couches and a table. • Pailing Room (( #FCW_NSFW Ask an admin (SEE ADMIN LIST) to open this for you )) Floor 2: The second floor of Lezzex's Hive is the Kitchen Floor 3: Floor Three of Lezzex's Hive is just comprised of various spare rooms. 'IMPORTANT CHARACTER BIOS:' LEZZEX NOIPEC Lezzex Noipec (testyAlchemist, first of the three Co-Owners of the memo) JAWN Jawn (tricksterJawn, second of the three Co-Owners of the memo) ZABRAK ZEPHOS Zabrak Zephos (ungodlyAgony and godlikeAgonizer, Both the last of three Co-Owners of the memo) Zabrak Zephos is 6'8" and muscularly built He is of purple blood He is the Knight of Rage - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ZAYANA ZEPHOS ( Zabraks Genderbend. godlikeAgonizer ) Zayana Zephos is 6'0" Tall Zayana is of purple blood She is the Knight of Breath 'Character Bios' Here is where I (ungodlyAgony) Am going to link all of the bio pages. Category:Browse Category:Characters